Shadow Traveling
by 2 nerdy girls
Summary: To sum it up Nico learns to shadow travel and up in some odd, bad and funny places. I know the summary is terrible please just read.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I the Demon Cupcake am going solo on this a bit soooooooooo yeah all flames will be used to bake AWSOME cupcakes and I (sadly) don't own PJO :'( **_

Nico's Pov _**(A/N:3)**_

So here I am running for my life through some random forest dodging trees left and right.

Now I'm pretty sure you want to know what's chasing me. Well you're not going to get an answer because all I know is it WANT'S TO KILL ME!

Why am I even taking to you people!__

I kept running for what seemed like hours until I tripped. _Smooth man smooth._ Then I literally fell INTO a tree. You heard me correctly I went through a tree like it wasn't there. Then it went dark and it felt like I was on a rollercoaster only way faster. I felt like my skin was being ripped off my body. To sum it up, it was incredible! Although I don't think people with a weak stomach should do … what ever I was doing.

Then I fell out of … what ever that was on the hard ground.

What I quickly learned about the area above the ground was well lets just say it was bad….really bad almost as bad as being chased through some forest with some unknown monster trying to kill and possible eat me. Although there was no possibly blood thirsty monster instead there was a large group of angry and confused looking and they had guns.

Then they started arguing … in Russian I think. What Russian when…how did I end up in Russia?

Then the ADHD part of my mind took over and I noticed two things.

1 It looked like a guy was going to be executed. I wonder what he did? Oh well, I'll just ask him when he finds his way to the underworld. Oh wait he just took off. I guess I have to wait for an answer.

2 I noticed Based on way the Chief I will call him and a lower ranked guy were acting there conversation/argument probably went something like this:

Chief: Were did this kid come from?!

Guy: I-I don't know sir * quietly *

Chief: Were did he come from!

Guy: I-I don't know * a bit louder *

Chief: Well get him out of here… wait were did ( enter criminal's name here) go?

Everyone: * gulp *

Chief: SOMEBODY GO AFTER HIM, NOW and get ride of this boy

Now I know what you think I did. Take my sword out battle this guys like it was nothing. Flip the Chief's hat off and run away as an explosive I secretly planted goes off behind me. Go back to my secret headquarters and be showered with the attention of gorgeous women. Cause I'm di Angelo, Nico di Angelo._** (A/N all people who get the reference that I don't own is extremely awesome) **_

But no I was "escorted" *cough dragged cough* away to a " lovely hotel room" *cough jail cell* and had a heated argument with the "manager" that I didn't even understand.

So yeah and then I just realized how tired I was and then I feinted I hope they don't think I'm dead.

Percy Pov _**(A/N I bet You weren't expecting that :3)**_

I was just sitting at home watching the news ( world news to be exact) when a weird story came on. You're wondering what it was about aren't you? _**( A/N You'll never guess in a million years) **_

Well some kid barged in, in the middle of some execution and the guy got away. While they think this kid help him escape. Sounds likes his a demi – god perhaps I should call some one at camp about that. "Hmmmm" I was debating if I should now or wait. _I'm glad I'm not the only one that causes jail worthy problems _I thought to my self my ADHD taking over. Stupid ADHD. After hours of off topic thinking I decided to eat a blue cookie that Mom made earlier todaycompletely forgetting about the possible demi-god.

_**A/N short sorry we (meaning Balloon Scribbler and I) will work on it more because she thought of some of the things that happened I just wrote them in my stile. Also if you're confused about the reference it is a James Bond reference and if you don't get it you're sill very awesome. I would also like to give a shout out to the morbid bookworm **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hello again time to continue the story, solo too. I don't own PJO … sadly. **_

Nico's Pov

I came to on the floor of the jail cell. _Ugh lovely. _

_I think I'm worse than Percy and NOBODY is worse than Percy. Well at lest I didn't cause as much damage as the whole alpaca thing._

_**(A/N remember this line it will make sense latter) **_

_Now what do I do? _

Then it hit me, the tunnel thing…BUT HOW IN MY FATHER'S NAME DID I DO THAT!

After what felt like hours of thinking I got bored _Thank you ADHD _and decided to try and do it. So I beganrunning into the walls of the cell.

Man I looked must have looked like an idiot… I spend to much time with Percy.

_**A few hours latter **_

_Yes finally_ _FREEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOM! _

_Now… where am I. _

I walked up to some guy and ask him where I was.

Then he looked at me like I was an idiot _yep spending way to much time with Percy._

He then said I was at Niagara Falls. I'm losing it because it as then I noticed the noise. That also means, yes New York!

Then that man asked me were I'm from, nosey mortal.

I told him California. It wasn't a total lie.

Then he asked me where my parents were._ Hah like my dad would care._

I told him I was by myself _man this guy is real noisy._

Then I finally noticed what he was wearing a Canadian police uniform.

_Ugh not again _I thought as I took of the cop chasing after me.

I shoved though the crowd as fast as could but then I turned a one way and was corner between a pile of barrels, the cop and the falls.

Then a crazy thought came to my mine. (but my thoughts weren't that sane recently)

So I sent so many prayers to Lord Poseidon that I had a feeling he would get a migraine from it if gods could get migraines. Then I jumped in a barrel over the falls still praying.

A little advise DON'T UNDER ANY SERCOMSTANTSES GO OVER NIAGRA FALLS IN A BARRELL, EVER! IT'S TERRIFYING ESPESALLY IF YOU'ER SCARED OF HIGHTS AND CAN'T SWIM!

Then something…good… happened. Shadows rapped around me and I went into the tunnel thing.

I emerged form the tunnel in an ally way and past out. The only question was was I now.

Our favorite seaweed brain's Pov

I was watching the news again to hear another odd story came on. A kid jumped off Niagara Falls to escape the cops. Wow that kid must have done something really bad. My mined went back to a week ago when another kid got arrested… could it be the same kid. Maybe a different kid who is also a demi-god… maybe the so called "cop" was actually a monster. That would make sense. Poor kid ether way he's probably dead but… many demi-gods survived worse. Ugh all this thinking is making my head hurt. I'll IM Annabeth about it latter.

_**A/N Hoped you enjoyed. Please review and tell us were you want Nico to go we might just do it. And seriously if you forget the alpaca thing you might be a little confused…sooooooooooooooo have a great day XD **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Greetings again! I promise you Scribbler will be involved in writing this story but… not to day. Oh well lets get on with the show. Also I don't own PJO (sadly) D: **_

Nico's Pov

After that unpleasant experience and some needed rest I got out of the heck out of that place._** (A/N Dear Canadians please don't take that the wrong way)**_ I now I'm in England.

I then decided that since I was having crazy hallucinations of disappearing phone booths I would stay here for a while and get some rest…. Hopefully._**(A/N More references!)**_

Then I past a restaurant with the most pleasant aroma coming from it so sense I didn't have any money I began to devise a plan.

**Time skip**

_This plan was full proof. _My plan was quit simple do the shadow thing into the kitchen and grab what ever I could get in without getting caught. Simple right.

Wrong.

First off I found an ally way ran into the one wall. All that did was give me a headache. I tried again and again… basically this went on for a wile.

Then I decided that this was stupid and do it the old fashion way. Which made this a bit more complicated. So here was the new plan.

1 Pray to Hermes (it might give me a better chance)

2 Seek in the back (even if it's a widow it's still "the back")

3 find kitchen (pretty self explanatory)

4 seek past cooks (if necessary nock them out)

5 steal food (you should know this)

6 get out unnoticed ( get out of the kitchen and you're home free)

There you go folks the six steps to steal food from a restaurant.

Now this is how it went.

1 I promised if this was successful I would through some in a fire for him too.

2 It was easy cause there was a door.

3 It was just across the hall

4 Sadly I was caught and had to nock out some people but I didn't maim them _too_ badly.

5 I got a hold on some food and was ready to go to step _and _find a box to put it in _Man, what a lucky find!_

6 It never really happened because I got caught so I made a mad dash without thinking. Well so much for luck.

I made it out of the place pretty easley but the crowd outside made it hard to run.

I tried to hide behind a phone booth which strangely (this is coming from a demi – god so that was _really_ strange) disappeared.

Ugh the gods are against me! But at least I'm not crazy.

I was quickly found again by the employee of the place. Thankfully I was FINALY able to do the shadow thing…...

But in the worst place possible.

I was in a bed room. I know what you're thinking _oh what's so bad about the bed room_.

Well it wasn't just "a bed room" after some examinations I easily deduced that this bed room was in Buckingham Palace. Now does it seem to be just a bed room?

Them I heard footsteps approaching the room. Yep the gods are defiantly against me. Seriously what did I do?

Unfortunately I didn't have time to find somewhere to find and was caught. I though breaking the law was Percy's job but it looks like I going to replace him if this keeps up.

Any way I ended up running around Buckingham's 77000 square meters of land being cased by guards.

But after about what felt like hours of running I was cornered and caught. All I wanted was some lunch! Was that too much to ask!?

Hopefully this will be nicer than Russia. Maybe the will let me go because I'm a kid…although I'm technically older than them.

Percy the beloved kelp head's Pov

Alright this is starting to get ridiculous. Another or possible the same kid got arrested again.

Man if this is the same kid he is all most as bad as me. If that's the case than maybe people will stop bugging me about the whole alpaca thing. That was a very bad day.

Any ways I decided to IM Annabeth about this because I just have a feeling that it's the same kid for some reason.

I created a rainbow and called Annabeth.

"Hi seaweed brain"

"Hay wise girl"

"How are you?"

"Good, but there's something I want to talk to you about"

"Sure what is it?"

"Have you seen the news there are a lot of stories about kids getting arrested"

"Yay. Why?"

"Well this is going to sound stupid,"

"I'm used to it kelp head"

"Anyway" I was now annoyed "I don't know why but I think it's the same person and I thought maybe he was a demi-god but I wanted to consult you before calling camp or something"

I could practically see the gears turning in her head

"You're probably over just thinking this but lets what"

"Alright"

For a little while longer we just decided to ketch up to get our minds off it.

_**A/N Sorry for the rambling but it's a nice long chapter. If you didn't realize I add some Doctor Who references. Please review and tell us were you want Nico to go next. Thanks! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I know the last chapter wasn't the best but I really wanted Nico to go there. Also shout out to imagination unleashed this PJO! Thank you for sharing your ideas. Now on with the show! I still, sadly, don't own PJO. **_

Nico's Pov

I did end up getting lunch even though I was in jail. Again.

_I just need to rest and than I can escape._

So that's what I did. Something that was easy for once…or at least I hoped.

And I was right no complications getting out although I needed to figure out if I was safe here.

If you're wondering were here is, it's Africa. Not that bad I guessed or at least I hoped.

Any way I decided to look around there weren't any people around which is good, less of a chance for any kind of cop to arrest me.

_Maybe I can stay here for a while and relax._

Like many things recently I was wrong.

I was just exploring when I noticed something move. Being attacked by monsters frequently I instinctively got my sword.

I heard something growl and looked around for the beast.

The beast came into view. I was surprised for it to be a normal lion… well a particularly hunger looking lion. And it was eyeing me like a juicy stake.

It began circling me as I got ready to attack.

It leapt and I slashed it but since it was not a monster my sword went right through it. _Well that's just great._

After I figured that I couldn't hurt it I did what any sane person would do and ran.

It, obviously, chased after me.

_Gods, why do you hate me, seriously what did I do?_ I was seriously confused way they seemed to hate me.

I saw a camouflaged truck up ahead, the only reason I saw it was because it was moving. I began to wave my arms around like a maniac trying to get who ever was in the truck attention. Which I was able to do.

The trucked stopped and a large man told me to jump in. So like the sane person I am.

The man drove away very quickly. _Thank the Gods._

Although I still had my sword in my hand so thanks to the "lovely" (that was basically dripping with sarcasm) mist. Also he "saw" me try to kill that "innocent creature"

So then I'm on my way back to jail cause I can't hurt mortals and I'm to tired to do the shadow thing. _Great juuuuuuuuuust great_.

Percy the great hero's Pov

Again!? Wow this is nuts! What is up with these kids or kid?

This just didn't sit right with me and if my theory was correct then that kid is worse than me. That is saying something, cause I did some things that nether Annabeth or my mom now about.

_I need to IM Annabeth again._

I went into the bathroom to create a rainbow using my water powers.

"Hey Percy I heard about the news"

"Really? Good, so what do you think?"

"I think that at least one of these kids or kid has to be a demi-god"

"Sooo, I might be right" I gave her a grin

"Don't get you're hopes up Kelp Head" she said now annoyed. I was glad that I might win a bet with her.

"Alright I'll contact camp to send someone after them or him."

"Ok, see you later Seaweed Brain"

"Bye Wise Girl"

_**A/N Thank you for reviewing please keep it coming. Also I would like to know where you would like Nico to go or what Percy will do or how he will do something. I also forgot to mention this takes place in Africa. Thanks. :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Hi again sorry about my spell cheek theirs is something wrong with it…so sorry but hope you like and AND I'm not alone anymore :3 GO SCRIBLER **_

Nico POV

After escaping that lion lover… he reminded me of Grover.

I ended up in Egypt. It wasn't hard cause I ended up in a Pyramid. I decided to look around.

After about five minutes I ran into a girl… weird.

Now most people would think the fact I met the girl in a Pyramid, was what made weird, but no it was weird for ME in particular because, as the fact stands, that I've spent most of my life with the undead, I don't meet girls in general that often, so yeah,… surprise! I guess I should explain what she looked like. She had blond hair with red streaks and looked a little bit older than me, but I didn't get a real good look because she _ATTACKED ME!_

Now she didn't throw a few punches like a normal person. Noooooooo, she sets the end of her staff on fire (did I mention she had one?) and a little hieroglyphics shined in her hand. She swung her staff at me. I ducked but she was able to get a hold of me by my collar and pin me to a wall. Then she decided I didn't need eyebrows anymore and thrust her fiery staff in my face. _Bye eyebrows nice knowing you_. But before I had to say bye to my nose hair she hesitated . She had a look of reorganization and bewilderment on her face._ Wow I_ _sound like Annabeth._ She loosened her griped. I saw my opportunity and tried to run for it but she snapped out of it and I got a face full of fire… Meh, I suffered worse. There are always Annabeth lectures. I swear if I hear one more lecture on _**ANY **_building I will lose my mind.

"What are you doing here." She commanded, not asked, COMMANDED, If this chick hooked up with Annabeth I'm screwed.

"I-I don't know" _Way to go man, grand Ghost King of the Underworld right here, sure just bask in my gory as I stutter like a first grader. _

"I just…ended up here" _smooth man… smooth_

"So you just popped out of nowhere. Just Poof?" She looked at me like I was kidding her

"Uh…yay"

"Do you know where you even are?" Now she just looked ticked off like I had offended her.

"Uh…Egypt right?"

"Oh gee what gave it away the hieroglyphic in my hand or the ones behind your head."

"Whatever what Nome are you from"

"What…what? Never heard of them." I said raising an eyebrow or a lack of an eyebrow.

"Satyrs yes, Nymphs yes, Gnomes no and I certainly don't come from a Gnome"

She grabbed my wrist and yanked me in a random direction or at least random to me.

We just basically just seemed to walk forever until we were at the top of the Pyramid _Yikes h-heights._

"Ok bye" she turning leave

"W-what!"

"What the little baby afraid of heights" she said with a little sass

_Well not my fault that my uncle wants to kill me_ "S-shut u-up"

Then something bad happened… not like any of this was good.

Some harpies came out of nowhere.

_**(A/N there were a few curse here so beeeeep)**_

"What are those things?"

"Harpies, but the real question is what are you doing here"

"Then she did this weird magical thing and…**BOOM.** The top of the Pyramid completely exploded.

The next thing I know I'm at the bottom of the Pyramid, with the crazy magic girl having a firm grip on my shirt.

"What were those things and how did you know what they were. Oh and by the way thanks for the help" she yelled

"You're yelling at me! You're the one who blew up half the Pyramid" I said annoyed

She looked up "Oh man"

"Any way" I said "How did _you_ do _that_, I never met a demi-god who could do anything like that"

"What's a _demi-god_" She looked confused

Then I did the shadow thingy before she asked any more questions or before she killed me. Which ever came first. I hope she gets arrested.

Our ADHD filled demi-god Percy's POV

Nemesis has bin busy ruining kids lives. A girl got arrested for blowing up a Pyramid. How? I don't know, magic?

Ugh more stuff to worry about, but its bin mainly guys running into trouble so I guess I don't have much to worry about.

So I'll just what and see if anything else happens.

I hope Annabeth or someone from camp calls me back soon…but for right now I will eat blue cookies.

_**A/N I finally got Scribbler back and also had help from some friends of ours who you shall know them as Coco Mango and Lucky Charms, sorry I haven't updated for a while and again there is something wrong with my spell cheek so if I don't spell something correct it is the computer. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This going to a bunch of randomness of short stories I can't make into a chapter out of. If you like it please review so I can make more chapters like this for you guys.**_

_Story 1_

Nico's Pov

I was able to unleash my inner child of Hermes and (successfully) steal myself some food. Man, I don't even remember the last time I ate. _Well at least not in jail. _

I needed to get somewhere dry to eat cause it was raining._ Dang it Zeus._ * cue thunder*_…sorry._

Anyway I needed somewhere dry to eat, so I decided to do it the fast way a do the shadow thing to get somewhere dry.

So and did that and guess where I ended up.

You: Uh… China?

Nico: No.

You: … Japan?

Nico: Again, no.

You: New York?

Nico: Ha, I wish!

You: *gasp* THE FUTURE!

Nico: *face palm*

I ended up in an all too familiar position… a cop car.

"W-what how did you get in here" the cop ask

"Uh… you were going to give me a ride to…that place" Times like this you got to love the mist. _**(A/N I know that is not exactly how the mist works, just pretend)**_

His eyes glazed over "Sure kid" he said with a smile.

_Thank you mist._

So I got lunch in a nice little motel and didn't get arrested, sometimes I guess I can get lucky.

_Story 2_

I was running from the cops and did the shadow thing to get away from them. I ended up in a dirty old sewer… ew. I did what anyone would do and try to find a way out. Eventually I heard voices up ahead but they sounded robotic weird. Eventually I came close enough to hear one word _exterminate._

Than these robotic things came out of the other tunnel, said exterminate but that's all they could say cause I poled out my sword and sliced them in half easily.

Then I decided to see if I could find where they came from.

I searched around the sewer. After a while I finally found something but at the time I didn't know what. I found a man was talking to a woman about… "daleks" and "escaping"_ Those things must have bin the daleks._

Than the man spotted me_, crap._

"You there, what are you doing here, and why do you have a sword.

I knew my face turned pale "Y-you see it"

He raised an an eye brow (that made me miss mine a bit more) "Of coarse I see it, why wouldn't I.

Thinking quickly I changed the subject "Doesn't matter, more importantly want were those things, the things I killed."

His eyes widened then looked down at my sword and began muttering things fifty miles an hour until he finally said "Well, I guess that takes care of that" but something dark loomed in his eyes maybe some loneliness too.

"But Doctor" the woman said

"We'll just take a look around, make sure there all gone"

Then they left. I followed them there was just something about that man…

Anyway they didn't find anything so they went to this…blue box.

They went inside and disappeared.

I decided since I don't know where it went I just went somewhere where the cops wouldn't find me... but I was never able to get "the doctor" off my mined.

_Story 3_

You know I end up in the worse places possible.

You: Yep :D

Nico: I didn't ask for your comments

_**(A/N but I did)**_

Well I just wanted to enjoy one day just relaxing, but no.

I had to steal that jelly donut didn't I and just had to be chased by another chief didn't I and… ok you get the point.

But any way I did the shadow thing to get out of there and ended up in another car.

You: tuck and roll Nico, tuck and roll

Nico: I would if I could.

You see after about five minutes of my ears recovering from

What are you doing here,

What, you are Nico aren't you

How did you get in here

"Apollo?! … that was six syllables.

"Dang it" he said before…

CRASH, right in the side of Mt. Everest (I figured that out latter)

In short Apollo left me there because I ruined his car… or sun chariot.

So I just camped there with my jelly donut for a little bit.

_Ah, finally some peace._

_**A/N Told you it would be random. I didn't want to make a bunch of short chapters so I just did that. Hope you liked and please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salutations my readers, Scribbler gave me the idea so I have to give her credit, hope you enjoy.**_

Nico Pov

I was in a very familiar situation, running from the cops. _This is getting repetitive._ Anyway I'm in Paris and you're wondering what I did this time.

I did the shadow thing into the wonderful city of Paris, but you all know me + wonderful/cool places = disaster (that usually ends in jail)

Anyway, I ended up in some art museum, and did what I have bin trying to do for a while and just relax.

But being a son of Hades doesn't come with good luck. Nope, it comes with lots and lots of bad luck.

So I just hanged out and admired the art… well the art that appealed to me. I didn't particularly like the bright and happy ones. After a while I got bored because of a beautiful thing called ADHD and decided to leave… the fast way. Yep the "fast way" that gets me into every. signal. problem. imaginable… The shadow thing. You would think I would learn my lesson but NO. Even Percy learned his lesson sooner than me. (Kind of)

Speaking of my Percy problem, I did something extremely stupid to add to the Percy like or "kelp head" things to my list… in my case it would be "dead head" things…

I ran into a random statue knocked it over, and broke it…_way to go man, way to go. Note to self don't run into priceless statues, even if you are planning to go through them. _

What seemed like a matter of seconds security was after me. I raced out of the museum as fast as I could. I was _not _going back to jail again. Then down the streets of Paris I raced.

They eventually began gaining on me, and being the stupid person I am, I did the shadow thing.

At first I wasn't sure were I was. I opened my eyes when the sent of ozone drifted into my nose. I looked up to see storm clouds collecting. I then made the mistake of looking down… I was on…on… the Eiffel Tower… I'm stuttering like an idiot again, stupid heights.

Since I was not thinking clearly, I jumped off.

At that moment I jump when I was in the air, I felt it. I felt the heat of an explosion behind me… this seems familiar… Oh yeah Russia…

For a split second I wasn't afraid of the height I was at or being killed all I could think of was how awesome I felt, which doesn't happen that often, because of all the bad things that happen to me. But I genuinely felt like the king of the world.

Then reality hit me when the shadow absorbed my fall and sent me into the dark tonal that I knew all to well. Well at least it saved me from braking every bone in my body, or killing me for that matter… how would I tell that to my father…"uh, I kind of, maybe, uh jumped of the Eiffel Tower…"

But whatever it doesn't matter. Now, please let this place be something decent, where I wouldn't get the chance of being arrested… two in a row…please.

The person who nearly got out done by Nico's Pov

That was weird, very weird, and bad.

I went on a _little _trip, with Annabeth, to Paris.

I got BlackJack and one of his buddies too fly us there.

So, we were enjoying our time, trying to get our mined off things.

We were going to the Eiffel Tower, like normal tourists. Then the weird/bad thing happened.

So there were just sight seeing, then all of a sudden, BOOM. The Eiffel Tower felt the fury of Zeus.

Besides the explosion (which I did not do) I saw something dark figure come of it. No one else seemed to notice it so I just put it in the back of my mined. Although that part of my mined is a black hole of things I have forgotten.

But I didn't get a chance to forget because Annabeth wanted to investigate what happened, so I then investigated where that figure might have landed. After a while of searching for answer, we, well Annabeth concluded that Zeus was just angry at something, but we kept searching for something just in case, to say the least we didn't find anything.

_**A/N I hoped you liked, and please review. :3**_


End file.
